


Let The Show Begin!

by CoNewfyDog80



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Avian Pidge, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Freak Show, I don't know what I'm doing so, M/M, Other, Surprise Lance, Surprise Shiro, Vampire Keith (Voltron), disturbing discription, enjoy, extreme contortionist Lance, extremely strong Hunk, freak show au, thought this would be a good idea, yes i am basing this off of Cirque De Freak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoNewfyDog80/pseuds/CoNewfyDog80
Summary: Shiro knew that his brother, Keith, didn't feel like he fit in with society, and he knew that was true. Keith was always different and he didn't know why.One day, Shiro finds a poster for an illegal freak show. He soon decides to take Keith in hope to make him feel better, but he was shocked to find out that Keith was going to run away with the show.





	1. Let's Go to The Show

**Author's Note:**

> This is Based off the idea of Cirque de Freak. There might be some parts that shadow the movie/book but it really has nothing to do with it.  
> Hope you guys enjoy.

Shiro always knew that Keith was different.

Ever since they were in the same foster home he's noticed how some people were just... different.

Keith was extremely different from everyone else. Shiro has always noticed that Keith would disappear and reappear out of nowhere. He became extremely quick when walking up to people. Shiro thought that is was just Keith trying to be creepy.

That was until he found Keith eating a dead squirrel. Well, more like sucking the blood out of it. Shiro knew that he should of ran from him, but he couldn't. He had noticed how Keith cried each time, not knowing what was wrong with him. For a few years, Shiro made sure no one found out about Keith. He couldn't lose him too. Not after his accident that he lost his parents in. He hid the dead animals and even went as far as to let Keith feed from him after he noticed how weak Keith had gotten. come to find out, animal blood can only go so far, but only a few drops of blood did the trick. not giant gulps of it like how the movies made it out to be.

Now though was easier for them to hide it. Both boys were in college and Shiro worked at a blood bank. He would take a pack back home with him every now or then to keep Keith from feeding on him. It was draining, literally and figuratively. They were both doing good in school, until Shiro noticed how Keith didn't go anywhere. Refused to go anywhere.

"I'm a gay vampire, Shiro. no one would want me around." Was always his excuse.

Shiro didn't know what he was going to do anymore. He has tried EVERYTHING to get Keith out to do something. To meet somebody.

He was walking back to their apartment when he found something. A poster for the Voltron Freak Show. Shiro tried thinking about it. Weren't shows like these Illegal? They could get into so much trouble if they get caught, but it would get Keith to finally leave the house if he convinced him to.

Shiro made up his mind and went home. When he opened the door, he was met with Keith sitting on the couch with a wine glass with a small amount of what Shiro guessed was blood. "Hey Keith." he said with a sigh, taking off his shoes and coat.

Keith looked at him. "No."

"I didn't even say anything." Shiro said, looking over at Keith with a raised brow.

"But I know that tone. You're about to try and convince me to go out and do something. My answer is no."

"I didn't even tell you what it was though. You might actually like it."

"Shiro, I'm not going out."

Shiro just sighed and over to Keith. He placed the poster in his hand. "just look at it."

Keith groaned and opened the folded paper. He didn't know how to react. "Voltron Freak Show?"

Shiro nodded. "I thought that since you don't think you fit in with people here, you would enjoy going to see people that are more like you. But i guess that isn't going to happen since you already said no." He said, going into the kitchen to get dinner started.

"No no. Ill go." Keith said hurriedly, standing up.

"I don't know, you seemed sure about staying home."

"Shiro, do you want me out of the house or not?" Keith asked, crossing his arms.

"Fine, Fine. We'll go." Shiro said with a chuckle. Keith smiled a bit before going over and hugging the larger man.

"Thanks big bro." Keith said with small smile.

"No problem."

The rest of the day went by smoothly. They show was that night so they had eaten a bit early and gotten ready to leave. They walked out and went through alley ways to get to this old, abandoned theater. When they got there, they had no idea how to get in. Shiro had the cash in his hand. They both heard the knocking below them to see what they could only describe as a troll or gremlin. It stared at the cash in Shiro's hand. He took that as a small sign and handed the money to it. It scratched his hand before taking the cash and going back into the hole it came from. Shiro recoiled a bit from the scratch, startled. He was glad it was his prosthetic hand. Keith was starting to think the thing ripped them off until two yellow tickets came out. The boys took them before heading inside.

It was almost pitch black inside. Since the sun had set it was almost complete darkness except for the dim firefly lights that led them the way. They both jumped when they were met with a man with a mustache. both his hair and mustache were orange to where both Keith and Shiro weren't sure if it was real or not.

"welcome you two, may I have your tickets?" The man said, holding out his hand.

Shiro and Keith gave him their tickets. The man looked at them before smiling and moving a curtain to let the boys to the seating area. "You two enjoy the show."

They thanked him before going to find their seats, there weren't a lot of people and the area was small. They went and took seats right in front of the small stage. It wasn't long until the lights had dimmed and everyone went silent. There was a puff of smoke on the stage and a women with long, silver hair was standing in it's spot.

"Welcome everyone to Voltron. I am Princess. We are very pleased to see you all and I can speak for us all, we are very excited to perform for you today." Her voice was almost booming. Keith guessed she was the ringleader of this show. "Now let the show. Begin!" She soon disappeared and everything went black. Shiro looked at Keith, pleased to see that he looked like he was having fun.

The Show had started, people were coming out and performing. Shiro noticed something. Everyone was wearing a mask, including Princess.

He also noticed how Keith seemed to turn a shade of red when a certain performing comes out. He was a fairly large character. He wasn't wearing a shirt, which showed off the muscles of the guy. He wore a yellow mask that was cut off after the nose, so you could see his mouth and jaw. Shiro wasn't that impressed as he seemed pretty normal compared to the Siamese twins, deformed characters that came out before him. It wasn't until a girl came out with a huge cement brick, like that thing had to at least be a ton. The man went up to it and picked it up with one hand with ease, which Shiro noticed made Keith blush even more.

"Easy their tiger. Don't get too excited." He said teasingly. Keith looked at him and gave him an elbow to the arm, causing Shiro to chuckle lightly.

They watched the the man continue. He had put the block down then raised his arms above his head. He brought them down quickly with a grunt, shattering the cement block like it was a piece of glass. Everyone jumped a bit and Keith looked like that was absolutely satisfying.

Shiro chuckled lightly from Keith's reaction, he just didn't know that the next show would get him.

After the big guy left the stage, someone replaced him. This boy had a similar attire. Shirtless. He was lean and tanned and his mask was a full mask that had a happy joker smile on it. Shiro noticed that this boy had a more freak appearance to him. His skin had these blue, turquoise patches on his skin. Almost like scales. But the one thing that caught Shiro's attention was this guy's eyes. They were such a gorgeous shade of blue. He couldn't help but think that they were watching him. He watched as music started to play and the guy started dancing. The freaky part though was that this guy was a contortionist. He moved and bend in such different ways that wasn't natural for normal people. Most people weren't looking, finding what he was doing too disturbing, but Shiro couldn't help but watch. It was mesmerizing.

Keith chuckled as he looked at him. He decided to tease his foster brother. "Just imagine how flexible he can be in bed, Shiro."

"Keith!" Shiro yell whispered, his face completely red.

Shiro turned back around to watch the show. It was nearly the end of the tanned boys performance did everyone hear a loud bang. Everything seemed to stop. Soon, people started filing inside with cops.

"Oh shit." both boys say as they noticed one of the people that came in was their professor.

Princess and the orange haired man went up to the group that came in. The boy on the stage even came down and went over.

"what seems to be the problem?" The orange haired man asked.

"Whats the problem?! I'll tell you! You using these poor, defenseless people as a profit. They don't know what you do and they don't need you belittling them for a little cash!" Yelled the man that the two boys noticed as their professor. The crowd seemed to agree as they nodded and 'yeah'ed.

"Oh! Thank you so much sir! Thank you for caring about our well being." Shiro noticed the voice came from the boy he had been watching. His voice was very smooth, a small accent as well that just seem to fit. The boy stood next to princess, his hand up to his mask. "So do you plan on helping us get jobs, let us into your homes without a problem?" he asked as he lifted his mask. Shiro couldn't see the boys face, but apparently by the crowds reaction, it wasn't good.

Keith snapped Shiro out of his little haze, grabbing his arm so they could get out before being found. They turned down dark hallways before finding an exit. Once outside they both started running. They were laughing a bit as they tried to get home. They both could only think one thing.

That was one hell of a show.


	2. Running Away With The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro wakes up in the middle of the night to find out Keith is running away with the Freak Show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Lance a bit of a Mystery for everyone since I kind of want it to be a surprise. So no telling people what you think it is.

Shiro was shocked when he woke up to noise in his apartment that night. He hadn't slept for more than about an hour after they got home.

He got up and went around the room, trying to find what had made the noise. It was the lack of something that shocked him.

Keith was gone. And on his stand was on a note. Shiro read the note and was horrified.

"Shiro, I'm sorry.

But I'm running away with the freak show.

It's the only place I think I'll feel excepted.

Please don't come after me. I'll be just fine.

Sorry for putting you through all my shit.

Keith"

Shiro dropped the note, grabbed his jacket, slipped on his shoes, and running out the apartment. He didn't know where Keith would go. All he knew was the show was last seen at the old theater, so that is where he went.

When he got there the doors wouldn't open. He started cursing. He went around to the door they had left at and was extremely happy. There was the orange haired man locking the door.

Shiro ran up to him. "Excuse me, sir!"

The man jumped and turned around, giving a slight sigh of relief. "Hello, my boy. What can I do for you?" He asked. 

Shiro stopped, panting a bit from that run. "Has a boy come up to you asking to join? Skinny, pale skin, dark longish hair, goes by the name of Keith?" He asked in a bit of a rush.

The man nodded. "Oh yes. The vampire boy."

"Yes, that's him!" Shiro said excitedly.

The orange haired man nodded. "Yes, well, he was sent back to camp in the last van."

"Take me to him. Please. I can't lose him." He said desparitely, pleading with the man.

He gave a small 'hm' as he thought it over. "Alright. But, you have to swear not to speak a word about what you will see."

"Deal!" Shiro said quickly and shook the man's hand.

The man smiled and headed to his car, motioning for Shiro to follow. "Name is Coran, by the way."

"Takashi Shirogane. But everyone calls me Shiro." He said, getting into the car with Coran.

"Nice to meet you Shiro." The drive was a little long. It went out of the town and deep into the woods. Shiro was a little confused since he had no idea where they were heading, or if Coran was taking them to their camp.

Soon though, Shiro started seeing lights, then tents, and then people. He looked around, hoping to see Keith. He then looked to Coran when they stopped.

"You're going to have to look for him yourself. I don't know where he would be." Coran said as they got out of the car.

"Thank you, Coran." He said before running off. He tried looking in the group of people, hoping to find his brother amung them. He came around a tent pretty quickly, not paying attention and ended up running into someone.

"Oh shoot, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" The man said, shiro realized was the strong man with the yellow mask. But noe without the mask and a shirt.

"It's fine. I should been looking where I was going." Shiro said with a chuckle. He soon realised that this guy might know where Keith was. "Hey, could you help me?"

"Sure man! What do you need?" The guy said happily. Wow, this guy doesn't live up to his stage character. Guy was like a giant teddy bear.

"I was wondering if you've seen my brother, Keith. I need to see him."

"Oh, the new guy. Yeah, I can take you to him now." He said with a smile.

Shiro smiled with a nod. "That would be wonderful, thank you... Um... " He didn't know what to call him.

"Hunk. Hunk Garrett." Hunk said, shaking the other man's hand.

"Shiro."

"Nice to meet you Shiro." Hunk said before turning. "Follow me." He added before walking back the way he came. Shiro nodded and followed him.

Hunk took Shiro to one of the few fire pits on the grounds. Hunk went up to the group, smiling and waving. "Hey guys! I'm back. Brought another friend as well."

Shiro didn't pay much attention to those around the fire, just worried about his brother. When he saw Keith, he was shocked. His brother was smiling. It's been years since he saw Keith so happy. That smile though, soon fell when he saw Shiro.

"What are you doing here, Shiro?" He asked quite harshly, it seemed of surprised everyone. 

"What am I doing here? You really have to ask?" Shiro asked in return, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm here to bring you home."

"I'm not going home."

Shiro groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "Damn it, Keith. I'm not doing this again. Let's go."

"No."

"There they are!" Coran came up to them along with the girl that the two only knew as Princess. Both Shiro and Keith were a little confused.

"Hello you two. I'm Allura, the ringleader." She said a bit happily. "I just wanted to welcome you two to our camp."

"Thank you, but we aren't staying. I just came to get my brother." Shiro said as he grabbed Keith's arm.

"Oh that's a shame. You both would fit in so well." Allure said. The look in her eye made Shiro want to run. The way she looked at him made him feel like she was in his head."

"You both can fit in here, Takashi Shirogane." Shiro froze in horror. She was in his head. "You know well that you are a freak like us. You know as well as I that people don't find a lot of comfort in your company. You hate how people give you pity when they see your scars and your arm. But you hate even more when they find you weak when you tell them how it all happened."

"What are you doing to him?" Keith asked worriedly, noticing how she seemed to have Shiro in a spell.

"How did it happen? How did you become like that?"

No one seemed to get in the way and stop Allure except for one. No one noticed someone get up and get between Shiro and Allura. Allura seemed to snap out of her own trance and bent over, hands over her ears and let out a scream of pain. Like she heard a sound that hurt her ears.

Shiro snapped out of it and noticed, it was the contortionist from the show that stopped her. His heart stopped for a moment when the boy turned around and faced him. He was gorgeous. Tan skin was flawless, even with the small patches of blue scales. Sharp, blue eyes staring into his own.

But then there was the smile. It looked almost forced. Shiro had the sudden urge to the boy and get him to truly smile. To make him actually happy. He stayed where he was though.

"Sorry about her. Her magic sort of comes out of nowhere." He said, going up to Shiro and Keith. He placed a hand on Shiro's shoulder.

Shiro flinched at first, but somehow relaxed. It was like some kind of force that made him relaxed. He looked at the boy and tried not to freeze when he got a closer look at those ocean blues.

"Thank you." He muttered out.

"No problem." The boy said. "The name's Lance."

"Shiro."

They both snapped their eyes off of each other when they both heard Allura. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten over me lately." She said, apologizing to Shiro.

"It's... It's fine." Shiro said, starting to feel dizzy.

"Shiro, you okay?" Keith asked, seeing the larger man start to pale.

"I'm fine." He said just before blacking out. Last he heard was everyone calling his name.

He soon woke up after what felt like a minute, but when he was looking around, he figured that he was out for quite a bit. He was in a large red tent now. There was some furniture but not much. He realized he was laying on a really soft bed. The light was pretty dim so he couldn't see everything. He groaned, his head hurting a bit, and he leaned into the hand that was caressing his face gently and running through his hair. He enjoyed it. He even enjoyed having his head rest in this persons lap.

Wait.

"Oh, you're awake." The voiced said. Shiro looked up and saw Lance, giving him another fake smile.

Shiro quickly sat up only to have a sharp pain run through his head. "Shit... What the hell happened?"

"Hey, I'm not done." Lance said, easing him back down. "You hit your head when you blacked out and fell. You also seemed to of started having a nightmare." He stated, getting him to lay back down and went back to the caressing. He flinched when Shiro grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?" The larger man asked.

"Helping. Now hush and let go." Lance almost demanded. Shiro sighed and did as he was told. Lance went back to work.

Shiro noticed that the pain was starting to go away, almost like it was being pulled from his body. It felt nice. If only he had this kind of relief with everything else.

He was snapped out of his relief when people came bursting into the tent. He saw his brother amongst the people and just sighed and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Really though. What the hell happened to me?"

"You're body sort of worn itself out from rejecting Allura's magic. We really do apologize about that, my boy. Her powers have been out of sorts lately." Coran said standing next to a worried Allura.

"Is he going to be okay, Lance?" Allura asked worriedly. 

Said boy gave a small shrug. "I did what I could. I got rid of the pain and got rid of the concussion. He might have a bit of uncomfort though."

Shiro looked at his brother, who seemed worried for a moment before giving him a smirk. Shiro glared in return before finally sitting up.

Everyone talked for a moment, mainly Shiro trying to tell Allura she was forgiven. They all seem to be doing well until they heard a car being pulled up and the sound of all the little troll creatures get excited. Everyone went silent for a moment.

"They're here." Allura said faintly.

Shiro saw how Lance tensed up, guessing he knew where here.

"Who's here?" Keith was the one who asked.

"Zarkon. He controls the Galra." Hunk stated.

"Who are the Galra?" Shiro asked.

"They are horrible creatures. They have powers beyond anyone's and nothing but dark magic." Allura answered.

"Guys! They're here! All three of them!" A girl came running in saying. Shiro noted how she seemed normal, other than the giant bird wings on her back.

"Shit. Pidge, stay inside. We'll handle this." Allura said before going outside, followed by everyone else, even Keith and Shiro.

Pidge looked frustrated, not wanting to stay inside. Lance went up to her and took her hand with a smile, going out with her.

They went out and was met with three figures. The largest one seemed scarred and huge. He was even larger than Shiro. On his left was a thin, tall woman, who's hair was similar to Alluras. Even had the same markings under the eyes. On the other side was a younger man, the same long hair as the woman, sharp jaw, and dressed like someone who could ruin your life with a wave of the hand.

The larger man, that Shiro guessed was Zarkon, went up to Allura. "I believe you know why we are here."

She nodded and started to go to her own tent with Coran. Zarkon followed her with the woman behind him. The younger man though, stayed where he stood. He then looked over at the group, his eyes harsh.

"Lance. Come here." The man said, motioning for Lance to go to him like some kind of dog.

Pidge was the one to snap. "You aren't taking him this time, Lotor! We won't let you!" She yelled from beside Lance, her wings flared up to be intimidating, but her voice wavered with fear.

The man named Lotor looked at her, his eyes glowing yellow as he growled at her, baring his fangs and Shiro then knew. These guys were vampires.

"Quiet birdie, before I pluck all the feathers off of you." He growled.

Pidge coward, lowering her wings and putting herself closer to Lance. Lance gave her a small one sided hug before letting her go and obeying Lotor and going to him.

Shiro stopped him though, grabbing his arm. Lance looked at him a little shocked, surprised that Shiro stopped him.

"I'll be fine." He muttered to him before wiggling out of his grip and going to Lotor. The taller man took Lance and they went into another tent that Shiro guessed was Lance's tent.

They all waited outside. Shiro had started pacing after a bit. Keith was trying to talk to Hunk but everyone was worried. After an hour did all three come into view and leave to the car. The group noticed how Lotor came out put on and fixing his jacket. Once he left Hunk ran to the tent. Everyone else followed.

Once inside, they saw Hunk try to comfort Lance, who was silently crying. He was also wearing a robe instead of his clothes from before. When Shiro noticed that, he looked around. He saw the clothes on the ground. They looked like they we're literally ripped off of Lance. Pidge went and sat on the other side of Lance, hugging him gently and wrapping her wings around him for comfort. Shiro soon started seeing it all. The small bruises on his wrists, the larger ones on his legs. Even the scratches and the small blood spots that was now on Hunks Shirt. Shiro couldn't help but feel a bit of rage now to Lotor.

How dare he?!

How dare he even thought about hurting Lance in such ways!

Keith gave his shoulder a small squeeze.

Shiro was sure now. He was going to make Lotor reget ever setting foot on these grounds.


	3. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro stays and Lance has a break down in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short then the rest.

Shiro didn't know what to do.

He was frozen in the spot as his brain went over what to do. While Keith, Keith dragged him out of the tent and took him to their own. Shiro looked and noticed it was similar to Lance's. Two beds, other furniture, a table, even a small bookshelf. It felt almost like home. But it was still cold.

Keith sat on his bed and sighed, running his hand through his hair. "You know you can't protect him."

"What?" Shiro looked over at him.

"Lance. You can't protect Lance no matter how much you want to." Keith said. "I saw the way you were looking at him before. After they left. If you try to protect him they will kill you with no hesitation, Shiro."

"Well at least I'll be fighting for someone for once in my miserable life." Shiro said with a huff.

"Shiro, no. You will not be getting involved with this guy. You'll get hurt, I just know it."

"You telling me that is like me telling you to stay away from Hunk since he could hurt you. He is just as dangerous Keith.”

Keith gave out a hiss when he said that. “You can’t stay away from someone Shiro.”

“Exactly, and even if I’m just human, I can sure as hell try to protect who I need to protect.”

“You don’t need to protect anyone.”

Their argument was cut off by Allura, who walked into their tent. She looked at the two for a moment before looking at Shiro. “Can we talk for a moment?” She asked him.

Shiro nodded. “Of course.” He said and went out with her to talk.

She looked up at Shiro and took in a breath before speaking. “I would like to ask you if you would like to join our show as an extra ringleader. With my powers going a little crazy we would like a new face to present to the people. And seeing that your brother doesn’t want to leave, we figured that you would be staying as well. Keith has told us a lot about you and you seem like a guy that can keep order. We need a new face and someone to keep control of the grounds while I figure things out. I will still be around so if you would need help you could ask.”

Shiro looked at Allura for a moment before answering. “Sure. I can do it.”

Allura looked at him with a smile. “Great! We have a show tomorrow night at the next town over. Everyone knows what to do so you don’t have to worry about the program. All you would have to do is keep everyone in order and introduce.”

Shiro nodded as she explained it to him.

“Hunk will have yours and Keith’s chore list. He will also be able to help you get all the things needed for the show tomorrow night. You will be able to find him in the kitchens.” She said and turned around to leave. She turned back around to Shiro. “Oh, and all your stuff will be to you in the morning.” She added before leaving.

Shiro just nodded and went back into the tent. He sat on his bed and sighed. Keith was laying down on his bed with his back turned to him. He gave a slight sigh before laying down as well.

Why did God hate him so?

His life is a huge mess. His parents are dead, he has PTSD from a traumatic experience he doesn't want to talk about, he went through many different Foster homes, his foster brother is a vampire, and now he was crushing on a guy that was being abused by a vampire.

Life was just great.

He fell asleep in the middle of his thoughts. It was just like always. Cold and lonely. Even when he was with Keith, it was lonely. And he didn't know why.

Shiro woke up early that morning. Just like usual. He woke up to a pressure on his chest. He groaned and opened his eyes to meet the bright yellow ones of his cat, black.

“Hey, sweetheart.” He mumbled and scratched behind her ear before sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Yep, still in the tent. It wasn't a dream. He was now part of the the Voltron Freak Show.

He got up and got dressed. He also noticed that Keith was gone. Probably wondering around the grounds. He gave a sigh before leaving his tent and heading for the kitchen where Hunk was said to be.

He was lead to a trailer home. He was confused at first until he walked in. The inside had been completely gutted and replaced with what Shiro could only describe as a master kitchen.

He found Hunk easily when he walked in, but what he didn't expect to find was Keith. He was there smiling and talking with Hunk. It was a huge surprise since he rarely saw Keith like this.

“Hey guys.” Shiro said, letting his presence be known.

“Oh, hey Shiro.” Hunk said with a smile. “I got your chore list right over here.” he added as he went to grab the small slip of paper for Shiro.

Shiro nodded and smiled before going go stand next to Keith, who already had his list. Keith looked at him for a moment before looking back at Hunk.

“Here it is.” Hunk came back over and handed Shiro his list.

“Thank you Hunk.” Shiro said with a smile. He was actually surprised to see how gentle Hunk was being with everything.

“No problem. Oh, and Allura wanted me to tell you that you can get your masks from Lance.”

“Alright. How is he, by the way?” Shiro asked.

“Lance? He's… Fine, I think. It's not the first that Lotor showed up. He pops up at the most random times just for Lance. It was like some sort of deal they made.” Hunk answered.

Shiro just nodded, not pushing any more. “Alright, well I better get going. I'll see you guys later.” He said.

Hunk said his goodbyes before going back to cooking. Shiro had turned around to look at Keith.

With a smirk he spoke to him. “Keith, don’t make a mess.”

Keith looked at him with a look of embarrassment. “Oh shut up.” He hissed as Shiro chuckled and left.

Shiro had left and went to his chores. He had ended up meeting the Holt family. He had actually enjoyed the company of the family. It was nice just how accepting they were. Shiro had also noticed that everyone in that family had feathered wings on their back except for the mother. He also found out that Katie Holt, or Pidge, couldn't fly just yet.

He worked with them for awhile. It wasn't until everyone started getting ready for the show did he finally remember.

He had to go get his mask from Lance.

Shiro made his way to Lance’s tent. He was kind of worried to see Lance after what had happened. He gave a sigh before walking in.

“Hey Lance.” Shiro said as he walked in, giving a small smile. He expected Lance to be there, he didn't expect Lance to be wearing the same robe from last night, covered in bruises that seemed to of gotten worse.

Lance looked up from where he was at, a little surprised to see Shiro. “Hey Shiro.” He replied. Shiro noticed he seemed to be a bit out of it. He looked like he was in his own little world. Shiro didn't know why, but just from looking at him, he what he saw was Lance at a breaking point. Like one wrong move will completely shatter him.

“I just came to-”

“You came to fuck me.”

Shiro was taken aback by that. “Excuse me?”

“You came to fuck me. It's fine, all the new ones do.” Lance said as he walked up closer to Shiro, who was trying to step back but ended up falling onto the couch. Lance sat in his lap when he did. “They all do, you know. They all get to fuck me without my say. So I don't see why I need to fight anymore.” He added, getting closer to Shiro, his hands placed on his chest and his face only a few inches from Shiro’s own.

Shiro was speechless and pretty red from what was happening. He kept his hands off, even if every fiber in his body was telling him to take Lance then and there.

Then it dawned on him.

Shiro took Lance’s hands in his own gently, carefully getting Lance to back away a bit. “Lance, I’m not galra. I'm just here to see if you were okay and to get my mask.” he said with a small smile.

Lance looked at him with shock. He seemed to be looked at Shiro for any sign of lying. When he didn’t find it and saw that he was telling the truth, he gave a look of horror. 

There it was.

Lance just shattered.

“I-I’m so sorry… I… I just thought… My God, I-I’m so sorry, Shiro.” He tried saying. Lance soon started crying. He became a mess as he covered his mouth as he had started sobbing. It was worse than last night.

“Hey now. It's fine.” Shiro tried comforting him, reaching a hand up and carefully wiped the tears away, even if they were quickly replaced.

Lance just got worse, but he rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro noticed how Lance was shaking horribly as he cried on his shoulder. He carefully went and put his prosthetic arm around Lance, hand placed on the small of his back. He even ran his other hand through the other boy’s hair, pulling him closer to comfort him.

Shiro felt Lance tense up and even heard him inhale sharply. He was about to let go, but was soon met with Lance relaxing, just melting in his arms, and wrapping his arms around Shiro and holding onto him. Almost like he was a life-line. Like he was afraid of Shiro leaving.

Shiro just smiled softly, gently petting his head to sooth him. “Shhh. It's okay, Lance. It's okay. I'm here.” He told him softly.

Lance continued to cry as Shiro let him. Shiro comforted him. He wasn't sure how long he's been crying. He was shocked though just how patient Shiro was with him.

Lance had soon gone quiet and had stopped crying. He sat up properly after and was given a small smile from Shiro.

“You alright now?” The larger man asked, using his flesh hand to wipe a stray tear away.

Lance nodded before nuzzling gently into his hand, causing Shiro to blush a bit. Really without thinking, Lance took Shiro’s hand and even took his metal hand, looking at them with complete interest.

“Is something wrong?” Shiro asked, just a little confused and even getting a little nervous and self conscious about it.

“You're hands. They're… Rough, but yet you're still so gentle with them. Why?” Lance asked, looking back up at him.

“My hands?” Shiro looked at him, a little worried about it for a moment before hearing the rest, giving a small smile and chuckle. “Well, the gentleness is more like I'm too worried and scared that I will hurt those I love. But they stay rough just so I can protect those people.” He answered honestly.

Lance looked at him a little confused. Shiro was also confused, but just with the look he got.

“Is something wrong?” Shiro asked.

“That doesn't make sense. The galra always have rough hands and all they do is hurt. Even Lotor, and his hands softer than the rest.” He answered.

Shiro chuckled lightly. “Once again. I'm not galra. And from what I've seen, they seem to enjoy causing pain.”

Lance nodded and smiled a bit. A true smile. “Thank you.” He said quietly.

Shiro nodded. “It's no problem. Really.”

Lance smiled more as Shiro smiled back. Shiro couldn't help but love that smile.

“Oh, mask! You need your mask!” Lance blurted as he realized. He quickly got up and went to the desk. He looked around for a moment before going back to Shiro. “Here we go.” he said as he handed it to Shiro.

Shiro watched him before looking at the mask. It was a half mask, charcoal black with a golden rib. It was simple and he loved it.

He smiled. “Thank you, Lance. I should probably go now. Let you and get myself ready for the show.” He said as he stood.

“Yeah. I'll see you later then?” Lance asked.

Shiro smiled and nodded. “Yeah. See you later.” He said before turning and leaving the tent.

Once he left did everything come running into his head all at once. What had just happened in there. Just how close they were, how Lance was in his lap the whole time, even able to see for himself how bad the other boy was being treated. Seeing all those bruises over the boys lean legs, even on his thin arms, the scratches on his cheek from being slapped, even the busted lip. He even remember the way he felt sorry for Lance. How he felt like he needed to make the pain go away for him, to kiss all those marks away, to show the blue eyed boy how it was to be loved.

He even felt the want to hold him. To keep him close to him. He felt the want to kiss him and love him, to lay the boy down and kiss that gorgeous bronze skin, even the blue patches. Just to run his hand up those thighs and under that robe, to watch Lance melt into his touch as he praised him-

Woah, down boy. Don't get carried away. 

Shiro shook his head and rid the thoughts I'm his head except for one.

He needed to protect Lance with all he’s worth.


End file.
